My True Hero
by Astrid Camicazi N. Hofferson
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is Astrid Hofferson's bully ever since. She despise him for everything he did. But is he really the bully who always wanted to hurt her or is he something else?MODERN AU!
1. My True Hero

**MY TRUE HERO**

(A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction)

_by Astrid Camicazi N. Hofferson_

**Summary:**Hiccup Haddock is Astrid Hofferson's bully ever since. She despise him for everything he did. But is he really the bully who always wanted to hurt her or is he something else?MODERN AU!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

oOo

**-****ASTRID-**

I am Astrid Hofferson, 16 years of age, your typical teenage girl. I live in Berkshire and I am currently attending Berkshire(Berk) Highschool or commonly known as BHS. My life, in my own perspective, is pretty much simple and normal. I am surrounded by the people I love and are there for me through my ups and downs. But just like any other story, there is always an antagonist that is planning to ruin your perfect life. Mine's Hiccup Haddock. Your NOT SO TYPICAL bully. Skinny, freckled-skin and Auburn haired guy. He is the mayor's son and my bully ever since. He never missed a chance to bully me. It's like that he is "a predator who is hunting for a prey". He is the predator and I am his prey. He did a lot of bad things to me, that is why I despise him. It started back during my elementary school days.

_Flashback_

_Fourth grade_

_It was already 2PM, time to go home. I went to my locker to fix my things and after that, I went towards the exit. I was currently walking on the school grounds, nearing the school bus stop, when someone pushed me. Because of that, I trip on a rock and fell on the ground. There are plenty of pupils that saw the incident and they laughed at me. I was so embarrassed about it and at the same time, furious to whoever did that to me. I stood up and turned around to look who pushed me. It was Hiccup Haddock. Good thing, I didn't have to plan my revenge on him. Karma had a its own ways. I found out that the moment he pushed me, he was instantly hitted by a bottle on his head. What a good laugh!_

_Fifth grade_

_It was lunch time when I went on the comfort room to pee. When I was done, someone locked me inside. I am trapped. I started knocking the door hard and shouted for help._

_"Help!Someone please unlock the door and let me out! I am trapped!"_

_Then a familiar voice replied._

_"Just stay in there!"_

_It was Hiccup Haddock._

_"Haddock! You are the one who locked me in here. Am I right?!" I said furiously._

_"Yes." He replied calmly._

_"You are so mean. Open the door!" I demanded._

_"Not yet. Not until I say so!"_

_I was locked in inside for a good forty-five minutes before he decided to open up the door to set me free.__Fifteen minutes left and the classes will about to resume. I ate my lunch hurriedly. But unfortunately, that didn't stopped me from being late and getting a detention._

_Sixth grade_

_I am going to eat the chicken soup that I bought at the canteen for lunch, when Hiccup decided to spill all the contents of the bowl on the floor._

_"Oops!Sorry...not sorry." he said in a mocking tone._

_"Why in Thor's name did you do that?! That's my lunch!" I protested._

_"Just buy another one." he told me._

_"I don't have enough money to buy another one." I said._

_"And that's not my problem anymore." he said before walking away from me._

_Seventh grade_

_I am the most unlucky person on the universe when I found out that a certain bastard, a.k.a Hiccup Haddock , was on my class. Not to mention, my seat mate._

_"I am so lucky to have you in my class." I told him sarcastically._

_"Sure you are!" he chuckled._

_Eighth grade_

_"WHERE THE HECK IS MY WALLET?!"says Camicazi, a classmate of mine who got her wallet missing. Her voice thundered around the classroom, fire she was furious.__I, on the other hand, had my bag missing and the worst part is that Hiccup Haddock hid it._

_"Where did you hid it?" I asked him by grabbing the colar of his shirt._

_"Woah! Woah! Easy,Hofferson. I am not the one who hid it." he replied._

_But I know that he is lying.__I released him when the teacher arrived and continued to search for my things. I only found my bag when my classmate already found her wallet._

_Ninth grade_

_Worse became worst. Hiccup Haddock stole and threw my flashdrive on the toilet bowl in the male's comfort room. I saw it! Because I followed him.The flashdrive contained my report for that day. I worked for days to perfect it. It caused me days without sleeping and also a F in that subject. All my hardwork,in just a snap was... gone. Thanks to that damn bastard!_

_End flashback _

See? I told you he is really evil.

_Present_

_Tenth grade_

I am already in a relationship with Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Haddock's cousin, and miraculously he stopped bullying me. I think my Snottykins told him not to bother me anymore, which worked really good for me. Now that he is finally out of my hair, I can live my life happily without worries.

After classes I saw him sitting on a bench outside the school. He looks sad. I walked over him and I decided to tease him, or more likely, mock him. I am very confident that he won't do anything to me. Especially now that I am untouchable. Also, it would be a crime to let this opportunity slip by. It is my chance to do something to him.

"Hey, Hiccup!" I called.

"What do you want Astrid?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why are you sad? Are you sad because you cannot bully me anymore? How unfortunate for you! Bet Snotlout told you to stay away from me. He is really my hero." I said with my hands on my hips and a teasing smile plastered on my lips.

"I am not. In fact, I am not your bully. I am your real hero and not my cousin." he simply replied.

I am baffled with his words. I stood there speechless, wondering what he just said.

"What? You cannot believe that your bully is your real hero?" Hiccup said with a smirk.

"You are just jealous! And how come that you are my hero? After all the things that you have done? No way I will believe you!" I shouted at his face.

"I did what I should have done. All the things I did to you, have good reasons behind those." Hiccup stated looking into my eyes.

While staring into my eyes and mine staring at his, I noticed that he had the greenest eyes I have ever seen and he is also cute. Ah! Scratch that! Anyway, while I was looking into his eyes, I see that he is telling the truth. So...

"Reasons like what?" I questioned him.

"I did that to save you." he said sincerely.

But I scoffed at him saying that:"How the heck in the nine realms did you save me?"

He looked hurt,for me not believing in him. Then, he started explaining what happened.

"You remember in fourth grade when I pushed you into the school grounds?"Hiccup asked me if I do still remember.

"Yes! And because of that, I trip on a rock and fell on the ground. It was so embarrassing!" I sharply recalled."But luckily, you got shot on the head by a bottle."

"I pushed you because Snotlout is targeting you to be hit by that bottle. I pushed you away, hence I was the one who was hitted by the bottle." he said.

"Huh?"

"Remember back in fifth grade? When I locked you inside the girls comfort room for forty-five minutes?"

"Of course! You are so mean. You caused me to get my very first detention."

"I locked you inside because Snotlout was planning to drench you with the dirty water from the janitor's bucket when you came outside."

"What the fuck?!"

"Back on sixth grade, when I spilled the contents of your soup?"

"You did it on purpose!"

"Yes, I did." he admitted his fault." But do you know why?"

I did not answer him verbally. Instead, I shook my head.

"Because when you have placed your soup on the table and went to get some utensils. He put a lot of chili powder in it and stirred it with his spoon. It was so spicy, you won't be able to take it."

I am very shocked. I still can't believe what I heard.

"Seventh grade, I am still in your class."

"I was the most unfortunate person that time." I told him.

"No you aren't." he sighed." You are the opposite of that. You are lucky to have me in your class because I am still in there to save you from my cousin's evil tricks against you."

"So, Snotlout is the real bully ever since?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't I notice that?"

"Because you are head over heels for him. I am always there for you but you are always looking for him." He said.

"Remember when I hid your bag and I threw your flashdrive? Eighth and ninth grade?"

"Yes and yes! My bag that I spent hours to find and my flashdrive that contained all my reports!"

He nodded.

"I hid your bag because Cami has her wallet missing, right? Snotlout stole the wallet and he put it inside your bag. So that you will take the blame. For the flashdrive, I stole and flushed it on the toilet because it was not really your flashdrive. Snotlout swapped yours with the same model which contains erotic and mature contents. If I haven't done what I did, you will be able to pass it to Miss Wing and be called for detention, even a suspension."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I should have been more observant. But thanks anyway for saving me in times of trouble amd for always being there for me." I apologized sincerely to him.

"Not a problem. Besides, it won't happen again." he said with a smile on his face but his eyes tells something else.

"Why not?"

"Because you are already with Snotlout. All my efforts all these years have been wasted." he finally told me. His voice hint a feeling of sadness and a bit of tears forming around his eyelids. Then after that, he left me there again, speechless.

I can't believe that all these years, I have been blinded by my anger that I haven't realized that he is the one who truly cares for me and not Snotlout. That he is not my bully. Instead, he is my savior.

**THE END**

oOo

**A/N:If you are not satisfied, then read on. :-) If you have enjoyed reading this update, share your thoughts by leaving a review! Until next time!:-)**

**_First Published:October 30,2019_**


	2. My True Hero (Hiccup)

**MY TRUE HERO**

(A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction)

_by:Astrid Camicazi N. Hofferson_

**Summary:**Hiccup Haddock is Astrid Hofferson's bully ever since. She despise him for everything he did. But is he really the bully who always wanted to hurt her or is he something else?MODERN AU!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

**A/N:And I'm back from the ashes! I have received a couple of messages requesting for another part of this one-shot. I feel very happy that there are people who loved my story. I wanted to write another part which is I hope that can satisfy the cravings of you, my dear readers, but these past few months I experienced a terrible writer's block due to stress and lack of inspiration. Now, I decided to write the events of the story from Hiccup's point of view before proceeding to the next part (which is currently WIP). So, here we go! Enjoy!**

**A/N2: English isn't my first language so please bear with me. Constructive criticisms are pretty much appreciated!**

oOo

**-HICCUP-**

The name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and yes there are three of us. I am sixteen years of age and a highschool sophomore, your NOT-SO-TYPICAL teenage guy. Why? Because in my own perspective and the others as well, I am indeed different. Well, I am a sarcastic, skinny, freckled-skin redhead and that's definitely the opposite of the other people's definition of "normal". Buff and brawny macho jock. But I must say that I consider myself better than those people for the reason that I am more "blessed" in the brain department than them and uses it to think wisely of my decisions before making a move.

I live in Berkshire and I am currently attending Berk Highschool. My life, in my own perspective, is pretty much complicated. It's because I am the mayor's son. I am expected to be like my father, which I am not. How can I be? He is a very selfless person. So selfless that he is always busy with serving other people rather than spending time with his only son. In short, we are not that close. My mom passed away when I was a little child and ever since he buries himself with work. I do not have plenty of friends either. I am much on the introvert side. So, I am basically alone.

You might be thinking that my life is pretty boring, right? But just like any other story, there is always a plot twist waiting to unravel. And what can that plot twist be? It is me being a hero to another person. Pretty lame, huh? Who needs a hero these days? Well, I can think of one, Astrid Hofferson. Smart, fierce and beautiful blonde girl. I have a crush on her since then, but I don't really get to tell her because of one thing: SHE HATES ME. I don't know why but it might be because I have done some "bad" things to her. In my defense, I only did that for a good reason and that is to protect her from a certain someone. Those events goes way back our elementary days.

_Flashback_

_Fourth grade_

_Our class for today already ended. Just like the others, I went to my locker to fix my things and after that, I head towards the exit. I was currently walking on the school grounds, when I saw my cousin, Snotlout targeting Astrid to be hit by a bottle. Just before the bottle hits Astrid's head, I quickly pushed her causing her to trip on a rock and unfortunately, I am the one who got hit by the bottle._

_Fifth grade_

_It was lunch time, I was putting some books in my locker when I saw Astrid went to the comfort room. Then a few moments later, Snotlout and his friends passed by talking about their plan to drenchAstrid with the dirty water from the janitor's bucket when she comes outside of the comfort room._

_Of course, I have to do something about it! I cannot just stand in here and pretend that I didn't hear anything._

_Before Snotlout can execute his plan, I immediately and discreetly locked the door of the women's comfort room, leaving Astrid trapped inside._

_Moments later, she started knocking the door hard and shouted for help._

_"Help! Someone please unlock the door and let me out! I am trapped!"_

_Then I replied._

_"Just stay in there!" I told her while looking at my surroundings._

_"Haddock! You are the one who locked me in here. Am I right?!" She said furiously._

_"Yes." I replied calmly._

_"You are so mean. Open the door!" Astrid demanded._

_"Not yet. Not until I say so!"_

_After that, I saw Snotlout approaching holding the janitor's bucket full of dirty water, ready to do his thing. I hid on the side of nearest locker and observed him. He was standing in there, waiting for Astrid to come-out but what he didn't know is that his efforts are in vain, thanks to me._

_Forty-five minutes have passed when Snotlout decided to leave his position. I guess that he was already tired of holding the bucket._

_Now that he's gone, I decided to unlock the comfort room's door to set Astrid free. Fifteen minutes left before our classes resume and I haven't ate anything for lunch yet. So I went into the cafeteria to buy a burger and a can of soda. I hurriedly ate my food and went to my next class. On the bright side, I'm just on time but on the bad side, Astrid didn't make it and got a detention for being late._

_Sixth grade_

_I saw Snotlout put a generous amount of chili powder on Astrid's chicken soup and stirred it with his spoon. Of course, Astrid won't notice it because she's getting some utensils. When Snotlout saw Astrid coming to eat her food, he immediately run back to his table to eat his own food._

_Before she can eat her lunch, I decided to purposely spill all the contents of the bowl on the floor because she'll get sick if she ate it._

_"Oops! Sorry...not sorry." I said in a mocking tone._

_"Why in Thor's name did you do that?! That's my lunch!" She protested._

_"Just buy another one." I told her._

_"I don't have enough money to buy another one." Astrid said._

_"And that's not my problem anymore." I said before walking away from her._

_Seventh grade_

_I am the luckiest person in the universe when I found out that my crush, Astrid Hofferson was on my class. Not to mention, my seat mate. Of course, she's also lucky because I can still protect her from my cousin's evil tricks against her. But she seemed to be unhappy seeing my face given what I did to her._

_"I am so lucky to have you in my class." She sarcastically told me._

_"Sure you are!" I chuckled._

_'If you only knew...'_

_Eighth grade_

_"WHERE THE HECK IS MY WALLET?!" Camicazi said, her thunderous voice echoed the classroom. Why? Well, who wouldn't be mad if you got your wallet stolen? But I knew who is behind this incident._

_On the other hand, someone grabbed the collar of my shirt, it's another furious blonde. The unmistakable, Astrid Hofferson._

_"Where did you hid it?"_

_Oh, here's one thing I needed to clarify. I didn't steal Cami's wallet. Snotlout did and he hid it in Astrid's bag so that she'll take the blame. But I hid her bag so that it won't happen._

_"Woah! Woah! Easy, Hofferson. I am not the one who hid it," I lied._

_A few moments after, she released her grip from my collar. I don't think that she bought my excuse, it's just because the Gods are in my side this time and they allowed our teacher to arrive in the very right moment._

_While most of the students were listening to our discussion, she's simply continuing her search for her missing bag._

_When our class ended, I decided to take the bag and the wallet out of their hiding places so that their respective owners could find it._

_Ninth grade_

_Worse became worst. And as they say, desperate times calls for desperate measures. And when I say desperate, I am really desperate._

_Here I am in the comfort room flushing a flashdrive containing some erotic materials and Astrid Hofferson believes that it was her flashdrive that contains her report! What she didn't know is that Snotlout stole her flashdrive for fun and swapped it with his._

_How did I know about this? It's for me to know and for you to find out._

_After that incident, I heard that she got an F for that report. Though, I don't regret what I did. I would rather see her fail in that activity than having her suspended by Miss Wing._

_End flashback_

See? I told you that there's a good reason behind the "bad" things I've done to her.

_Present_

_Tenth grade_

Hofferson's now in a relationship with my cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson. I doubt that Snotlout really loves her. In fact, what I am thinking is that he is just playing with her feelings like he always does, but that's none of my business anymore.

Now that their already together, of course Snotlout's pranks already stopped and there's no reason for me to save her anymore. I think she's already happy with her life with me finally out of her hair and I hope that she won't get blinded with the situation that's happening to her.

After classes, I decided to sit on the bench outside the school to think of what I have done for her the past few years. Was my efforts worth it or not?

Then a familiar voice called me.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

I immediately turned my head to the direction of the speaker.

It's Astrid Hofferson.

"What do you want Astrid?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why are you sad? Are you sad because you cannot bully me anymore? How unfortunate for you! Bet Snotlout told you to stay away from me. He is really my hero," she said mockingly with her hands on her hips and a teasing smile plastered on her lips.

Snotlout, a hero? Not in a million years.

"I am not. In fact, I am not your bully. I am your real hero and not my cousin." I simply replied.

She stood there speechless, wondering what I just said.

See? She's really clueless about it.

"What? You cannot believe that your bully is your real hero?" I said with a smirk.

"You are just jealous! And how come that you are my hero? After all the things that you have done? No way I will believe you!" She shouted at my face.

"I did what I should have done. All the things I did to you, have good reasons behind those." I stated in my defense looking directly into her eyes.

"Reasons like what?" She asked me.

"I did that to save you." I said sincerely.

But as I expected, she wouldn't believe what I said and instead she scoffed at me saying that: "How the heck in the nine realms did you save me?"

That hurt even though I was already looking forward for that reaction of hers. Anyway, I started explaining the answers to her questions.

"You remember in fourth grade when I pushed you into the school grounds?" I asked her if she still remembered.

"Yes! And because of that, I trip on a rock and fell on the ground. It was so embarrassing!" She sharply recalled."But luckily, you got shot on the head by a bottle."

"I pushed you because Snotlout is targeting you to be hit by that bottle. I pushed you away, hence I was the one who was hitted by the bottle." I said.

"Huh?"

"Remember back in fifth grade? When I locked you inside the girls comfort room for forty-five minutes?"

"Of course! You are so mean. You caused me to get my very first detention."

"I locked you inside because Snotlout was planning to drench you with the dirty water from the janitor's bucket when you came outside."

"What the fuck?!"

"Back on sixth grade, when I spilled the contents of your soup?"

"You did it on purpose!"

"Yes, I did." I admitted it. After all it was my fault." But do you know why?"

She did not answer me verbally. Instead, she shook her head.

"Because when you have placed your soup on the table and went to get some utensils. He put a lot of chili powder in it and stirred it with his spoon. It was so spicy, you won't be able to take it."

Astrid's very shocked. She still can't believe what she's heard.

"Seventh grade, I am still in your class."

"I was the most unfortunate person that time," she told me.

"No you aren't." I sighed.You're not getting it, aren't you?" You are the opposite of that. You are lucky to have me in your class because I am still in there to save you from my cousin's evil tricks against you."

"So, Snotlout is the real bully ever since?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't I notice that?"

"Because you are head over heels for him. I am always there for you but you are always looking for him." I said.

"Remember when I hid your bag and I threw your flashdrive? Eighth and ninth grade?"

"Yes and yes! My bag that I spent hours to find and my flashdrive that contained all my reports!"

I nodded.

"I hid your bag because Cami has her wallet missing, right? Snotlout stole the wallet and he put it inside your bag. So that you will take the blame. For the flashdrive, I stole and flushed it on the toilet because it was not really your flashdrive. Snotlout swapped yours with the same model which contains erotic and mature contents. If I haven't done what I did, you will be able to pass it to Miss Wing and be called for detention, even a suspension."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I should have been more observant. But thanks anyway for saving me in times of trouble and for always being there for me." She apologized sincerely.

"Not a problem. Besides, it won't happen again." I said forcing a smile on my face and trying to hide what I really feel.

"Why not?"

"Because you are already with Snotlout. All my efforts all these years have been wasted." I finally told her, my voice is shaking because of sadness and tears started forming around my eyes. Then after that, I left her in there, speechless.

I can't believe that after all these years, I have finally told her the truth. I hope that after these, she'll finally realize that I'm the one who truly cares for her. That I'm her hero and not her enemy.

**T****O BE CONTINUED...**

oOo

**A/N: That's all for today's update! I hope that you have enjoyed reading the update. Share your thoughts by leaving a review. I don't know when I will be able to post the next part but I'll try to post it as soon as I can! Stay safe and god bless!**

**Until next time!**

**~ACNH**

**_First Published: June 11, 2020_**


	3. My True Hero (Final)

**MY TRUE HERO**

(A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction)

_by:Astrid Camicazi N. Hofferson_

**Summary:**Hiccup Haddock is Astrid Hofferson's bully ever since. She despise him for everything he did. But is he really the bully who always wanted to hurt her or is he something else?MODERN AU!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

**A/N: This is going to be the final part of this story. I don't know if you are going to be happy with this. But I hope you're gonna love this part as much as you did with the first two. Enjoy!:-)**

**A/N2: English isn't my first language so please bear with me. Constructive criticisms are pretty much appreciated!**

**A/N3: Mild language and depiction of violence. You have been warned.**

oOo

**-ASTRID-**

I am Astrid Hofferson, nineteen. I live in Berkshire but I just recently moved into an apartment in Dragon's Edge. I am currently attending my first year in the Archipelago University as a psychology student. My life, in the past three years, has been full of ups, downs and surprises. I've learned a lot during this time, like you don't always make the perfect decisions in life. But the thing that I've learned the most during those years is that you should not judge a person by merely looking at his deeds because there's always more than meets the eye and what I am saying is based on my experience.

Most of the people here in the university are enjoying their lives because you know that 'you only live once'. Some are enjoying their time with their friends by going out and attending parties, like my roommates Heather and Ruffnut and hertwin, Tuffnut. But not me. I prefer to study so that can achieve my dream to become a psychiatrist one day and who knows? I could be a professional medical doctor only if I wanted to. Other students have relationships with another student. Me? I don't. Not after what happened during my first relationship three years ago. I thought that he's the perfect guy for me but he wasn't.

_Flashback_

_Three Years Ago_

_Hiccup left me dumbfounded. I don't know what to think of or what to say. I wanted to believe him but I still have doubts about it. But what if he's just making it up to make me feel guilty? What if he doesn't want to see me happy that's why he is saying some things to make my boyfriend look bad? What if...? I shook my thoughts off my head and went home._

_I usually do my homework, eat dinner, and sleep early. But tonight, I did not. What he told me earlier, somehow had an impact on me and got me thinking. What if it's true? What if it's all a sham? What if...?_

_My deep thoughts were quickly cut off when my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen to see who's calling..._

_'Snottykins'_

_Right. Should I answer it or not? Should I confront him now? Nah.__I decided to answer the call._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi babe! I'm surprised that you're still awake. You're not usually up this late. Anyway, what's up?"_

_"I'm good. I'm just finishing some homework in Algebra. It's a bit hard, you know.How about you? What are you doing up this late?"_

_"I just can't sleep babe, because you are constantly running in my mind and I just wanted to check on you. It's fine to know that you're doing good and I am positive that you could finish that homework in no time! Anyway, see you tomorrow at school babe! Love you.Bye~"_

_"Bye. Love you too."_

_Then the phone call ended.__Never in my sixteen years of existence that I've gotten so confused! I'm starting to have trust issues with my boyfriend and with the people around me. But I cannot just give my final verdict without further evidence in this thought. Aghhh! Maybe sleep can help with the confusion. I hope that this is all just a dream or maybe a nightmare and tomorrow, everything will be back to normal._

_The next-day_

_lt is five o'clock in the morning and the sleep has effectively helped me to clear my thoughts about yesterday. I immediately went out of bed, fixed it and prepared for my today's class._

_Six o'clock and I'm leaving our house to go to school. My class is at seven but I always wanted to arrive early at school. I was about to leave the house when my mom said that she wanted to give me a ride to school today and of course, I accepted it. Our house is a twenty-minute drive from school hence wearrived at six twenty in the morning. My mom dropped me off in the parking lot and bid me goodbye._

_I started walking towards the entrance when I saw my boyfriend and his friends talking in the parking lot. I was about toapproach him when I heard that their subject was about me. Out of curiosity, I decided to hide behind one of the cars that were parked near them to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_"Dude, how's your relationship with Hofferson going?"_

_"Yeah, you've been together for some time now. Have you already done it?"_

_"And when are you going to ditch her? Don't tell me you are already falling for her, do you?"_

_"Well, our relationship is good as long she won't notice that I don't really love her. But will she? Because you know? She's head over heels with this piece of beauty. We haven't done it yet, but I'm sure we will sometime soon. And I'm not falling for her. You know that everything's a dare, right? When I get what I wanted, then I will ditch her."_

_So, Hiccup's right! Snotlout is just playing with my feelings or in Hiccup's words, he's just using his evil tricks with me! Damn that bastard!_

_I cannot just let this slide. I know that I must do something about it! Out of impulse, and without thinking, I went out of my hiding place and beat the crap out of Snotlout._

_"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH ME, SNOTLOUT! DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU FRICKIN' BASTARD!" I yelled at him with all my might while I still continue to beat him up with my heavy bag. His friends did not stop me because they can see that I am very furious at their friend right this very moment and they know that it won't be wise to feel my wrath._

_I stopped beating him a couple of moments after. I am very tired. It's like I have used all my strength to unleash something that I thought I'm not capable of. I dropped my bag and picked him up in his collar._

_"Now, start explaining why the hell did you do that to me?!" I demanded. "I trusted you Snotlout and this is what I get!"_

_Snotlout, bruised and beaten, instead of being scared at me and pleading for my mercy, just gave me a mischievous smirk and a chuckle._

_"You know what? It's very simple. You are too gullible, babe." Snotlout said, full of confidence despite of being in pain._

_"Don't you ever fucking dare to call me babe again!"_

_"Sheesh... you are so fiesty. Don't be mad at me Hofferson because I'm just telling the truth! The fact that your head over heels for the Snotman gave it away. I mean, it would practically be a crime not to take advantage of it. You are too blinded by your feelings for me that you haven't seen the truth! Haha! Jokes on you."_

_I dropped him and hardly kicked him in his abdomen before I left him and his friends._

_As I started walking away from the parking lot, tears started to form around my eyes. Like I told Hiccup yesterday, I wish I wasn't blinded by my anger and became much more observant. If I did, I would have learned about the truth earlier and none of this would happen. But there's nothing I can do about it. There's no point to cry of spilt milk. But I still do. Hofferson's don't cry. They don't show that their weak. What's wrong with me? Perhaps, it is just because I am just a human after all. A human who isn't perfect. A human prone of errors. And a human who could get hurt._

_I stopped my tracks when I was nearing the school's front door. I let out as an exasperated sigh as I wipe-off my tears._

_'Okay Astrid. Just calm down and put on a good show. Act as if something did not happened. Everything would be all right.'_

_I continued walking, going inside pretended as if nothing happen. I went to my locker to get some things before going to my class._

_As I entered my homeroom, I tried to look for Hiccup so I can talk to him but I did not see him in his usual seat. I asked Fishlegs, one of Hiccup's friends and a fellow classmate, if he knew where Hiccup is. At first, he seemed to be confused about what I'm asking him but he just told me is that..._

_"Well as of today, Hiccup just transferred to Raven Point Academy. His dad wanted him to transfer into RPA because it provides the best education in the vicinity. I didn't know why would he wanted to immediately transfer into another school right in the middle of the school year. All he just said was he wanted to make his dad happy and also because of a some personal reasons."_

_"Is that so?" I asked._

_"Yeah." Fishlegs nodded. "Wait a second...Why are you asking me anyway? You hate Hiccup in the first place, don't you?"_

_"It's none of your business anymore, Fishlegs." I deadpanned._

_He looked at me and gasped as if he realizes something._

_"Maybe you are the reason why Hiccup transferred school in the first place!" Fishlegs pointed out._

_I did not answer his question. Instead, I gave him a shrug and went into my seat._

_Fishlegs might be right. I must be the reason why Hiccup went to Raven Point Academy. I must have hurt him a lot that he cannot stand seeing me anymore._

oOo

_They say that every action has it's own consequences. It can be either good or bad and everyone should face the consequences that would befall on them because of their action.__Well, I just did. I got called on the principal's office by Miss Mala Wing and news flash, I just got suspended because of beating Snotlout. Turns out, the muttonhead told his dad, Spitelout, about what I did and his dad brought it up to Miss Wing's attention.I don't have any regrets about it. What I just did to him serves him right. I might be suspended for two weeks but on the plus side, he's also gotten an hour of detention after school hours for the rest of the year because I countered everything that he did to me for the past few years. Jokes on him! Now who has the last laugh?_

_End Flashback_

See? He isn't the perfect guy that I thought he was.

Anyway, I've been wanting to see Hiccup since it's been three years when I last saw him. I wanted to talk to him and tell him everything that I felt. I wanted to say sorry for everything that I've done to him, even though he already forgave me way back, I thought that my apology back then wasn't enough. I am thinking that there might still be a chance for us to become friends or something more than that, only if I'm lucky, especially now that I have developed some crush on him...

"Hey, Astrid," Heather snapped me back into reality by waving her hands repeatedly in front of my face.

I looked into my surroundings to see that I am still in the university cafeteria. Right, it's still breaktime

I shook my head and sighed before I looked at her directly into her eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "You are spacing out again, aren't you?"

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine, Heather," I said as I forced out a smile.

"Astrid, I know you aren't. I've been talking to you and you are clearly not listening to me. You are spacing out lately and you only do when you are thinking about something. Astrid, if you have a problem, you know that I am always ready to listen and to support you," Heather said as she gently squeezed my hand.

"You know what, Heather? Our flaxen-haired friend is just stressing out because of one person," Tuffnut said in a-matter-of-fact-tone as he popped out of nowhere like a mushroom bringing a tray of food along with him.

We almost jumped into our seats and clutched our chests due to sudden shock.

"Geez, Tuff! Can you please don't scare us like that!" I told him.

"Yeah. You nearly gave us a heart attack," seconded Heather. "Wait a minute, who is this person you are talking about, Tuff? And how come did you not tell me about this, Astrid?"

Heather eyed me with intrigued, putting me on a hot seat.

"I don't know what Tuffnut is talking about." I replied as I averted my gaze away from her.

Tuffnut put his tray on the table and take a seat on the opposite side in which we are seated.

"Sheesh, A! Don't deny that you are still thinking about Hiccup," he said.

_'Dammit, Tuff! Would you please shut your mouth up?'_

"Hiccup?" asks Heather, arching a brow.

"Yeah, Hiccup. Her nemesis turned to be her hero and later on became her crush!" Ruffnut. Like Tuffnut, she just popped out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with the both of you? You're just showing up without further notice? Did you just emerged from a pentagram?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Nope."

"Ruffnut, you are such a copycat," said Tuffnut.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!" We both shouted at the twins to stop them from their useless fight.

The twins shrunk back into their seats.

"Why haven't you told me anything bout him?" Heather brought us back to the topic and then almost went hysterical. "I thought I was your friend!"

"He's not that important." I said.

"What are you saying that he's not important?" Tuffnut said with a teasing tone

"He is important for the fact that you are still thinking about him and he causes you stress. My Thor, stress isn't good for you Astrid. You wouldn't want gray hair replace your silky flaxen hair, would you?" says Ruffnut.

"Of course not! And I'm not thinking about him! I-I'm just thinking about my t-thesis." I said.

The twins broke into laughter.

"Seriously A, you are not a good liar."

"And please, thesis? Hahahaha! Really? Who gives thesis this early? I don't think so. What a lame excuse!"

I gave them a deadly glare shutting them up.

"Okay, you still haven't answered my question,"said Heather who is getting very impatient every moment that passed.

"Like I said Hiccup is-"Ruffnut said but is quickly cut off by Tuffnut.

"Astrid's crush and former n-"

"l know! I know!" Heather said. "But I wasn't talking to both of you. I'm talking to Astrid here. Now Ast, start talking."

I sighed. It looks like I have no choice at all. Heather's putting me between a rock and a hard place. But well, it's actually my fault in the first place for not telling her. I thought that the whole 'Hiccup issue' won't be brought up ever again. Thanks to the twins, who opened up the topic. They've been my friends ever since so it's impossible that they wouldn't know that. Sometimes I've been wondering why am I friends with those two.

"I don't know where to start. But the twins are right. Hiccup is my crush from highschool and also my former so-called 'bully' when in fact he's not. Our story started way back during our elementary days..."

oOo

I have told Heather about the whole story and my reason behind not telling her anything. She understands my situation, as expected from her.

She said sorry for being harsh on me earlier. To my surprise, the twins apologized too. But I forgave them. The issue was resolved and everything went back to normal. We enjoyed our breaktime until it was time to go to our respective classes.

Time has passed and it's time to go home. I'm walking alone going back to my apartment. You might be thinking where my friends might be, right? We should be going home together if it wasn't for the stupid party they're going after class. They've invited me to come along but of course, I refused.

So, yeah. I'm here walking alone, enjoying every step of the way back home. I'm just three blocks away from my apartment when it poured hard.

"Really?" I complained as I look up the sky.

I immediately checked my bag for an umbrella. Shit! I forgot mine and I don't have anything that can protect me from the rain, besides, I'm already soaked.

Instead of going back, I ran.

I arrived in a pedestrian crossing, still running. Istopped midway because of a loud honking sound coming from my right. I turned into that direction when I saw a truck running towards me. My world suddenly stopped, it's like I cannot do anything. And then something happen in a short span of time. I thought I was going to die but someone saved me from grave danger!

"Astrid?" The stranger said once we're both safe.

'Wait, how did this guy knew my name?'

He brought me into a shed across the road. He put his umbrella down and pulled his hoodie off, revealing his face.

The man's around my age. Skinny or lean and lanky, should I say so myself. Freckled-skin, shaggy auburn hair and the deep forest green eyes that pierces into my soul! There's only one person I knew who has that characteristics! It's been three years but he still never changed.

"Do you still remember me, Astrid?" He asked me.

"Hiccup..." That's the only thing I can say.

No matter how many years have passed, Hiccup's still there during the times when I have needed him the most. Hiccup's there behind my back to save me when I am in trouble. Hiccup is still my true hero.

_'It's now or never, Astrid.'_ I thought as I smiled at him.

**THE END**

oOo

**A/N: That's all for this fic! I wanted to leave the rest to you and your imagination, dear readers, what would happen next... If you have enjoyed reading this update, share your thoughts or well, theories, by leaving a review! See you on my next stories!Until next time!****Keep safe everyone.:-)**

**~ACNH**

**_Published: June 27,2020_**


End file.
